


And What Was Old Is New Again

by WithoutForesight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (yet), Alcohol, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of LV, Misunderstandings, Unwanted Advances, drunk behaviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutForesight/pseuds/WithoutForesight
Summary: For a prompt request on tumblr!Uselessundertalefacts said: “fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?” :0A pleasant night out takes an unexpected turn when a familiar face shows up.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	And What Was Old Is New Again

There was a certain level of irony in the fact that Stretch loved bringing him to this bar so much.

It’s always said you spend less time out and socializing at such places once in a relationship, and yet, Edge’s social life had flourished, for lack of a better term, under his partner’s influence.And the irony laid on thicker taking into account how much of a homebody his partner could be.So how they wound up frequenting bars and clubs was nearly a mystery.

Were it not for the fact that Edge knew better.

Stretch wasn’t exactly a social butterfly by any means, but he had his circle.The Muffet, Grillby, Catty and Bratty from his own ‘verse, the Grillby and Napstablook from Sans and Rus’s, the Shyren from Edge’s own - the list goes on.All acquaintances Stretch wasn’t close enough to see outside of visits and run-ins that occur in paces like this.

And as much as he wouldn’t say it outright, Edge knew full well the monster was afraid of being forgotten.A secret fear ingrained into all those who shared the name Papyrus.

So if a date night found them at ‘Muffet’s’ more often than not, he wasn’t about to make a fuss out of Stretch spending time indulging in the comfortable familiarity of the setting and the company.

And any chance to sit close and wrap his arm around his love while he rambled on about his week to friendly ears and gazes was one he wouldn’t dream of passing up.

“Captain!Papyrus!”

That, however, was definitely an invitation he could ignore.Or attempt to, until Stretch leaned against his shoulder, craning his neck to find whoever was calling out to them.

“i think your friend over there is trying to get your attention.”

A playful smile lit his face as he shifted forward, tilting his head to keep in Edge’s vision when he blatantly attempted not to meet his sockets.

“Not my friend, and to be honest, I really don’t care.”

Stretch only chuckled softly, sharing an amused glance with Muffet as she wiped out a glass while fixing a drink for one of the other patrons.Another call persisted, this time the voice registering properly, and Edge was glad he missed the smirk they’d shared when he shifted to look over his shoulder for the source of the sound.

Sure enough, a familiar dog monster was halfway across the floor, swaying as he rose to his feet, a non-monster dog with a rather unamused expression standing beside his legs at the ready to guide him to his target destination.

Easily sliding off his barstool, Edge rested a light hand on Stretch’s shoulder, “I’ll be right back.”

Catching that hand before he could pull away with that deceiving swiftness of his, Stretch placed a quick kiss to his knuckles before melodramatically lounging back against the bar, arm thrown over his sockets in mock despair.

“ _i’ll miss you every second_ ,” he breathed out.

Despite the exasperated look he exchanged with the spider, fondness welled in his soul.Somehow finding the strength to ruthlessly abandon his love, Edge made his way over to the fumbling monster.

The last time he’d seen Doggo- the Doggo from his own universe, anyway -had most likely been shortly after arriving to the surface.It was a relief to see that he’d found help for his disability, and any irritation at the lacking use of his own new name dissipated.It wasn’t very well like he knew his, either.

Arriving just in time to catch the drunken monster, he shot an annoyed glare to the gaggle of monsters chuckling at their friend’s useless attempts at navigating the establishment.None of them from Fell, clearly, because they weren’t receptive to the silent reprimand.

“Captain!It’s been so long!”

Whatever words were forming to chastise the strangers vanished at the unexpectedly merry tone.

Tail wagging, Doggo let the considerably taller monster guide him to a chair to lean against, service dog in tow.

“I feel like I haven’t  _hcc_ haven’t seen you since we got up here!”

Stepping back once he was certain the other wouldn’t collapse, Edge fixed his posture, crossing his arms comfortably over his chest.

“No, we haven’t really seen too much of each other, have we?”

Ears going flat, his eyes widened in surprise as Doggo rubbed at the sudden tears forming in his own.

“‘S good to hear from y-  _hcc_ , from you, Captain.”

Well this was....something.

Flinching into action as the other swayed on his feet again, he kept his hands at the ready even as the other steadied.

Ignoring his own discomfiture at the surprising display of emotion, he cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his tone casual.

“It’s Edge now, I haven’t been a Captain for...a long time.”

Like night and day, Doggo’s ears perked immediately, tail wagging again as he snorted a laugh that almost toppled him again.

“You’ll always be my Captain, Captain!But I’ll call ya Edge since that’s  _hcc_ polite.”

Shaking his head with an amused sigh, he couldn’t help the tiny quirk of a smile that found its way onto his features.

“And what about you?”

“Huh?”Blinking his confusion for only a moment, the dog monster caught up quickly, smiling as he leaned to rest an elbow on the chair, “Oh!Yeah!They call me Mutt now!”

“Mutt,” he echoed slowly.Of course they would.

“Yeup!”Shuffling slightly, his tail wagged a little slower as he caught himself again, smile never failing as he kept his focus on the skeleton monster.

There was a pause, until  ~~ Doggo ~~ Mutt huffed a near inaudible laugh, shaking his head in what could be described as perhaps...fondness?Edge barely had the chance to cock his brow bone when the dog monster looked back up to him with a smirk.

“Y’know, I cant believe ya still do that...after  _hcc_ after all this time...”

Frowning, he folded his arms back over his chest, but his question went unasked as Mutt continued.

“Yer shifting, ya keep shifting,” his smile melted back to the full one, even reaching his eyes, “ya keep movin’ side to side, just a  _hcc_ just a little bit...so I can keep an eye on ya.”

Shoulders stiffening, he realized he’d been doing so completely subconsciously, naturally falling back into the habit he’d picked up over years of working with the other.

“Yes, well, it’s considerate,” huffing his indignation as he shut his sockets, he cracked one to look back down to the other, still watching him with that unexpected warmth.

“Yeah, it is.”

Tail picking back up, Mutt held up the leash clasped in his other hand, “This is Sable, by the way!”

The black retriever seemed unfazed by the loud atmosphere, doubly so her introduction, sitting diligently beside her keeper, unbothered.

“Well trained.Just like her keeper.”

A startlingly loud laugh tipped the dog monster backward, and again, Edge found himself with his hands on Mutt’s shoulders, that laughter vibrating up to his humeri.

“That a  _hcc_ that a sense ‘a humor you picked up after all this time?”

“Yes well, perhaps I’m well trained now, too,” he answered dryly.

Clasping a paw over his arm when he tried to pull away, Doggo, _no_ ,  Mutt jerked his head in a request for him to come closer as his chuckles faded.Despite the pungent smell of alcohol clinging to the monster, he acquiesced.

Hardly any more quiet than before, Mutt chuckled beside his skull, making his best attempt at a whisper, “Ya sound happy, Cap.”

Even as Mutt relinquished his grip, Edge found himself feeling a little dizzied as he straightened, that sincere tone filling his skull like cotton.

Happy.

He sounded...happy.

“Got a feeling that might have somethin’  _hcc_ ta do with yer friend over there?”

Blinking distractedly, Edge followed the monster’s gesture without thinking, eye lights landing squarely on Stretch.Another stranger had filled his seat in his absence, but that wasn’t unusual.Many of Muffet’s regulars were rather pleased for any opportunity to snag a brief conversation with the skeleton monster.

While he couldn’t blame them, a slight prickle traveled up his spine.The fish type kept leaning in a bit closer than made Edge comfortable, and his hand kept traveling back to Stretch’s shoulder...shoulder blades...on his back.Even when Stretch would obviously shift away, the hand would soon return.

Another hiccup snapped him back to focus, reminding him of the monster smiling pleasantly at his side.

“Yes, it does.That would be my partner, Stretch.”

He tried you keep the strain from his tone, both from the rushed desire to return to the other now, and from so blatantly discussing something like that out in the open.Judging by Mutt’s expression, he didn’t succeed.

Though his expression never dampened, pushing away from the chair, the dog monster most likely assumed the latter reason, understanding in his foggy eyes.

“I’m still in touch with  _hcc_ the old crew.Maybe you could...introduce us sometime?”Ears slightly lowered and tail slower, Mutt watched him carefully.Such pleasantries were not an option in their universe.But this wasn’t their universe, and while it didn’t feel right to call them friends, in his soul, Edge found himself wanting to.Wanting to see the others and their own newfound happiness.And...perhaps even wanting to share his own.

Clearing his throat, attention fully returned to the other, Edge nodded, “That would be...nice.”

Tail back to wagging full swing, Mutt huffed another laugh, keeping a firm grasp on the chair.

“Yeah  _hcc_ , it would!”

Wrapping up their exchange with well wishes and promises to reconvene soon, Edge guided the monster and his service animal back to their table, his friends cheering loudly at his return.

By the time he turned back to his own company, a flare of frustration surged to find that unfamiliar monster still occupying the seat beside Stretch.And it was certainly not diminished by what he heard as he stalked closer.

“...but you know what they say about two’s company yeah?”

His voice thick with intoxication, it was clear he was what some would refer to as ‘wasted’.

“yeah, i do, ‘n right now your vergin’ on  _crowding_ a little too close-“

Even as Stretch angled away from him, the monster pressed closer, mouth centimeters from the side of his skull, volume no less as he tried at something vaguely reminiscent to seduction.

“You of all monsters know I’m no virgin, sweethe- hey!”

Using all his restraint not to press his claws into the monster’s shoulder as he grabbed hold, Edge pulled the hot mess as far back as the seat allowed without knocking him to the ground.

“Fucks sake, what’s your problem?!”

Scrambling to grab hold of the bar, the stranger pulled away, glaring fiercely back at him.

“I believe my problem,” taking a step closer, Edge kept his tone low, collected, “is that he told you to stop.”

Using his height to his full advantage, he loomed over the other, “And yet, you haven’t.”

Despite the way he curled away, the stranger’s gaze remained defiant, “Hey, man, look-“

“I am looking,” resting a hand on the bar, he leaned closer still, “and what I’m seeing is a monster lacking in basic decency.”

Words clipped, he ground his teeth as his eye lights flared, “So I recommend you take what little of your dignity may still be in tact and  _leave_ ,” pushing back slightly, he narrowed his sockets further, “before I lose my patience.”

The background sounds roared in his skull, his magic flaring hotly deep within his bones. _Not now_ , he urged,  ~~ _not yet_~~.

“Or what?”The other sneered, straightening to glare up at him.

LV pulsed to his hands, shooting up his spine like electricity. _ Not  **now**. _

“or,” the aquarian’s attention snapped to the monster beside them, but Edge couldn’t take his eye lights off him, “i tear you a new one for giving my boyfriend a hard time.”

It was then that Edge tore his gaze from the stranger, focusing on the skeleton who’s lazy smile and half lidded sockets still managed to convey the depth of that threat.

“so whadya say, verron?”

Straightening the rest of the way up, Edge allowed the monster, Verron, to stand, shooting them both dark looks as he messily fixed his jacket.

“Fuck you, man,” bit out solely to Stretch.And with that, he stumbled his way toward the exit.

Edge stayed fixated on him until he saw the door shut fully.Magic still crackled at his joints, and were it not for a conscious effort, would be flaring at his hands, too.The sound of glass being tapped against the wooden bar had both skeleton monsters turned to face the irate bartender watching them.

‘Would you two sit down before I have to kick you out, too?’ A pair of her hands flicked the signs before she returned to helping another customer.

“sorry, muff,” Stretch mumbled, shuffling back onto his stool with a genuinely apologetic smile.

Casting one last glance over his shoulder, with a heavy sigh, he too returned to his seat.A fine row of gouges had appeared where he’d gripped the bar a moment ago, and he distractedly worried them with his thumb.While the polished wood overall was far from pristine, he would most certainly compensate Muffet for the damages.

The drink he’d forgotten sat untouched, condensation running into a small ring around the bottom of the glass.Edge focused on the drops making their slow descent as his LV settled.A small miracle he hadn’t indulged much before hand, or the situation may not have been so clean cut.Another reminder as to why he  ~~shouldn’t drink~~ didn't like drinking.

Playing the brief scene over again in his mind, he tried fruitlessly not to wonder why Stretch would endure that unsightly behavior for so long.Undoubtedly, the monster had been trying to coerce him into leaving as his one night stand.Just the thought sent another pulse of anger surging through his soul.

Dragging his eye lights from the drink, he found Stretch in a similar position, staring sightlessly into the melting ice inside his empty glass, all the easy comfort of the evening drained from his posture.

Concern overshadowing his frustration, he leaned closer to the other, tone cautious and very carefully not short.

“Why didn’t you do that for yourself?”

The way Stretch didn’t even attempt to move closer, to look at him, served as another dousing on his LV.

“used to be a friend.just wanted to give him the chance to fuck off on his own volition,” the corners of his mouth turned up, a defensive habit in no way translating anything close to sincere happiness.

“dunno what happened, but he didn’t use to be like that...”

An unwelcome silence filled the air, the multitudes of other voices sounding overly loud in the space around them.

Edge watched him for a moment, swallowing back the remainder of his frustration before he let out a shaky breath.It felt distinctly like this was no longer just about the annoying monster and his unreciprocated advances.

Counting on his past couple of years of experience, Edge rested a hand overtop Stretch’s loosely placed one resting beside his drink.

“Stretch, you know I admire your compassion,” his voice was soft, pushing his sincerity into every word as he gently squeezed those slender bones, “but you could try extending a little more of it to yourself.”

His soul sank as Stretch pulled his hand away, catching the empty glass and pushing it toward the back of the bar in silent request for another.His head turned away, but Edge could still see the corners of that smile grow bitterly before he mumbled out, “what’s the matter, don’t like seeing someone else’s hands on your property?”

It hadn’t been too quiet, louder than a whisper, very much intended to be heard.But for a jarring moment, Edge couldn’t quite gather what that was exactly.A sour taste filled his mouth, and by the time he’d sat back enough to fix his posture, everything clicked into place.

A hollow feeling settled in his chest and he could feel his features falling back into that neutral expression he’d perfected many, many years ago.It was what Stretch saw when he turned back to look at the other, seeming almost equally as shocked by his own words as his expression fell to surprise.

His sockets widened further as Edge stood, simultaneously turning away as he unhesitatingly started toward the door.

“edge, _wait_ -“

He moved quickly, precisely, easily avoiding the strangers moving around him in a slur of motion and voices that he blocked out.All except one.

“edge!i didn’t-!”

But even that one felt silent as the door shut behind him, blocking out the noises of the once pleasant atmosphere.Replaced by the distant sounds of cars and the few others out along the sidewalks at this time of night.Edge focused on them, drowning out the buzz growing gradually in his skull.New, unseemly feelings clawing at the freshly bothered LV, he fiercely buried that anger deeper, focusing on the crickets and the electric hum of streetlights as he hurried himself as far from that scene, from those words, as he could.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

  
Panic welled in his throat as he watched the door shut behind his partner, the air suddenly too hot and too cold all at once, strangling him.

The sight of Edge’s hurt expression falling into that stoic frown he’d always known him for before ever realizing there was so much hidden beneath it stained his mind.So much confusion, so much betrayal, so much _hurt_ painting that beautiful, wonderful face in that barest flash of emotion was enough to make his legs weak with misery.

_‘what’s the matter, don’t like seeing someone else’s hands on your property?’_

How in the hell could he ever let something so careless, so _heartless_ come out of him?Directed at the one monster who’d been there for him in countless ways, always reassuring, always understanding, so, so wonderful and brilliant and- and...

“fuck.”

He hadn’t realized he had collapsed back into his seat until the sound of his own voice grounded him back to reality.Blinking the unshed tears from his sockets, he looked up to find Muffet watching him, disapproval plain on her face.

_What was he doing?!_

Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled through the bar, past the others somehow unaware of something that felt akin to the world ending, landing roughly against the door as he got his feet under him.Pushing out into the crisp night, he nearly tripped over himself in his desperation, fumbling to the sidewalk as he took in the night.

“edge?”He called aimlessly, starting in the direction he knew they’d parked.

“edge!”But it was no use.The car was still there, still locked, and the monster was nowhere to be seen.

Collapsing against the passenger door, Stretch let out a watery sigh.It wasn’t long before he was sat on the sidewalk, choking back sobs as orange tears sopped his face.

What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> I got suuuper carried away with this one. Already have bits and pieces roughed our for a continuation. Don’t worry! I‘m not gunna just leave the boys like that!!


End file.
